Sailor Gundam
by Bishonen Chaser
Summary: The boys have somehow been put in the Sailor Moon world and they are being forced to fight as sailor scouts! how will they get through this? and who did this to them? *updated* Non-Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Don't own it!

Sailor Gundam

                "I did it!" Zechs said. "I knew it would work. I knew that all of the anime were connected some how." 

Zechs leaned back away from his computer and rubbed his hands together. "And now that I've hacked into it the possibilities are endless. Lets see what are my options? O-o-o I can take people out of this anime and put them into the one I have here. Who would be a good guinea pig?" 

Zechs sat still for a moment and then he got a big, evil smile on his face. After typing in some commands on his computer Zechs laughed and said, "Those Gundam Pilots won't know what hit them."

                Heero slowly opened his eyes.

 "Oh-no!" Heero said. "Did I fall asleep?" Heero sat up quickly in his bed…or what he thought was his bed, it was really a couch. Heero looked around the room. "This isn't my room???" Heero said thoroughly confused. "This is an apartment!" Heero's laptop was still there and it was blinking so Heero went over to it. 

"I have a new mission." It said. "This one does not involve the Gundams'. Instead you must take on the role of a Sailor Scout." 

Heero blinked. "You have got to be kidding?" Heero typed back. 

More writing appeared on the screen. 

"You and the other boys will have to pretend to be new Sailor Scouts and your mission is to fight with the other Sailor Scouts. Once you have done that I will contact you further about your mission." 

The screen went blank and Heero sat motionless. 

"I have to be dreaming." Heero thought. "But if this is a real mission I guess I'd better get started."

                Zechs laughed and used a tissue to dry his tearing eyes. "I just tricked Heero into thinking that I was Dr.J. Now he will make a fool of himself and try to be a Sailor Scout." Zechs continued laughing and thought to himself, "This is so much fun. Now to pick them out some suits and weapons."

                Heero got off of the couch and walked into the living room. He wondered how he was going to find the other Pilots. Suddenly his question was answered when he almost tripped over a body. He looked down to find Duo sprawled all over the floor like he had fallen off the couch that was beside him. He looked around the room and saw Trowa cuddled up on the floor with a couch pillow and an afghan. Quatre looked comfy on the big lazy-boy that he was on and Wufei was sleeping peacefully leaned up against the wall. 

Heero kicked Duo and told him to wake up he then walked into the kitchen to try and find some coffee or something. 

Duo mumbled something and got up. "Where am I???" Duo said. 

Hearing this Wufei opened his eyes and he also looked confused. 

They both walked into the kitchen and demanded to know what was going on. 

Heero fumbled around some more with the coffee maker and then turned around to face the other two. 

"It seems we have a new mission." He said. 

"What kind of mission?" Wufei asked. 

"We are supposed to fight with the Sailor Scouts, you know pretend to be one of them." Heero explained. 

"What???" Duo said. "No way! Not me! I will not pretend to be one of those freaks on TV." 

Wufei nodded in agreement. 

"Well you don't have a choice." Heero said. "In case you haven't noticed we're already here and I have no idea how to get us back. Some how Dr.J. found a way to put us in the TV or something." 

Heero threw the coffee filter that he had been playing with down and asked, "Does anyone know how to work this crazy thing." 

Just then Trowa walked in and took over. 

"Anyway," Heero continued. "It's our mission and the sooner we complete it the sooner we can go home." 

Duo turned away and thought for a moment. "I've got it!" Duo said turning around. "We cant be Sailor Scouts unless we have uniforms." 

Wufei and Heero stared at Duo. 

"So?" Heero said. 

"So! You get back on your computer and tell Dr.J. that you can't complete your mission." Duo smiled. 

Heero stood there for a minute and then walked back over to his laptop. A few minutes later he returned. Trowa handed him a cup of coffee and he took a few sips before he spoke to the other Pilots. 

"He said to look in all the closets." Heero said finally. 

"What???" Wufei said. 

"I'm assuming that it means that there are costumes or something in one of the closets." Duo said. "I can't believe this." Duo said to himself as he walked around the small kitchen. "I'm going to have to parade around like a freak because Dr.J. has lost his mind. This has got to be some kind of nightmare." 

"Dr.J. has not lost his mind." Heero said. "If we all calm down we might be able to figure something out." 

"Why don't we wake up Quatre?" Trowa said from the corner. "He watches Sailor Moon he might know where we are and he might be able to tell us what we can do." Trowa uncrossed his arms and picked up his coffee from the counter and walked closer to the other Gundam Pilots. 

"Good idea!" Duo said as he hurriedly ran out of the kitchen and flipped the little wooden handle on the chair that Quatre was peacefully sleeping in. Quatre's feet flew up and Quatre woke up with a start. 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Quatre said as soon as he opened his eyes. "I'm sorry." Quatre continued. 

"Quatre buddy." Duo said smiling at Quatre. "Do you know where we are?" 

Quatre looked around. "Hey this looks like…no it couldn't be." Quatre said. 

"Are we in the Sailor Moon world?" Duo asked. 

"Well that's what it looks like." Quatre said. "How did we get here?" 

"It's a mission." Heero said. 

"Really!" Quatre said standing up. 

"Do you know where we are?" Heero asked. 

"Well it looks like we're in Darien's apartment." Quatre said. 

"Well I see you are already up." A voice behind them said. 

The five turned around and saw a tall hansom dark haired man in front of them. 

"You must be hungry. I'll see if I can find something to eat." Darien said. 

Wufei looked at Heero and Heero shrugged. He then followed this guy, whom he assumed to be Darien, into the kitchen. The other boys followed and tried to look like they knew what was going on. 

A few minutes later Darien stood at a small stove and was flipping omelets. Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Duo sat at a small table in the kitchen and Wufei stood next to the table. Heero, trying to figure out what was going on, said, 

"So Darien! It was really nice of you to let us stay here." 

Darien turned and looked at Heero. "Oh don't worry about it I always try to help out Bunny when ever I can." Darien went back to his omelets and Duo looked at Heero with a questioning look on his face. Duo mouthed "Bunny?" 

Heero shrugged. 

"Speaking of Bunny she and the other scouts should be here right after breakfast." Darien said not looking up from the omelets. 

Right after breakfast the boys hurriedly looked in each closet for something, anything that might tell them what they were supposed to do. Their answer came when Heero brought the boy's to the closet in the bathroom. In the closet hung 5 sailor suits one had a black skirt and green bow. There were green high heels underneath the suit. "

I know who that ones for." Duo said taking it out and handing it Heero. 

Heero then looked in and pulled out one with a navy skirt and white bow and handed that one to Duo. Duo looked at it and then looked at the shoes that went with it. His eyes got real big as he stared at the knee high navy boots that were in front of him. 

Wufei pulled out one with a white skirt and navy bow. This one had matching navy high heels. Trowa ended up with a suit that had a gray skirt and a grayish-navy bow. The shoes that went with that suit were gray ankle boots. 

Duo looked around. "Hey where's Quatre?" He asked. 

"I'm over here." Quatre said from behind them. 

The boys turned around to find Quatre standing in front of a mirror with his suit already on. It had a kaki skirt, a pink collar, and a purple bow. Quatre had also put on the pink knee boots that went with the suit. Duo started laughing and Wufei looked like he was about to pass out. 

"I think I'll call myself Sailor Sandrock." Quatre said turning in front of the mirror. 

"Sailor Sandrock!" Duo said. "That's stupid." 

"No Quatre might have a point." Heero said. "I think we should all call ourselves by the name of our Gundams." 

"I guess Sailor Deathscythe has a certain ring to it." Duo said. "But I don't have any weapons. I need an energy scythe." Duo said. 

"I found your energy scythe." Wufei said from inside the closet. 

The boys turned back around to find Wufei coming out of a small storage door in the back of the closet. He was carrying a gun type of thing attached to a backpack and he was smiling big. 

"That's not a scythe!" Duo said. 

"No, it's a flame thrower." Wufei said. "Your scythe is still in there." 

Duo pushed by Heero and ducked into the tiny room. All of a sudden things were flying out of the closet. First a smaller version of Heero's beam cannon from Wing ZERO, then a duffle bag full of stuff. Duo yelled out that it was for Trowa; he then said something that sounded like "Lucky duck!" Next Wufei had to step out of the way when 2 big curved knifes flew out. Quatre claimed those pretty quick. And last Duo came out with a mettle pole. 

"Watch this." He said. Duo then flipped a switch and a sickle shaped beam came out of one end. 

"PUT THAT AWAY BEFORE YOU POKE SOMEONE'S EYE OUT!!!!!!!!!" Wufei yelled. 

Duo turned off the beam and set it down. "Hey what's this?" Duo said picking up a headband thing off of the dresser. 

"Oh I knew I was missing something." Quatre said picking up the one with the pink jewel in the middle. He then put it on his head and adjusted his hair so that it fell the way he wanted it to over the headband. 

"Oh no! I am not going to wear a headband!" Duo said putting down the one he had picked up. 

"It's not a headband." Quatre said. "It's a tiara." 

"Oh I'm so-o-o sorry." Duo said. "A tiara. I'm still not going to wear it though." Suddenly the boys were interrupted by Darien calling their names. 

"Oh no! They're here." Duo said shoving everything back into the closet. 

The five boys came out and took seats in the living room while staring at the five girls that were already seated. 

"So you're the new Sailor Scouts." One of the girls said. She had long raven colored hair and wore red. 

"That's right." Heero said calmly. There was silence between the eleven and finally the one with blond pigtails spoke. 

"Well it's nice to have some help fighting evil, but I've never met boy Sailor Scouts before, it's kind of weird." 

"So when you transform do you turn into girls or do you stay boys." A girl with long blond hair asked this question. 

"Mina? Don't ask questions like that. It doesn't really matter." The one with the short navy hair said. She then turned to the Pilots. "I'm Ami." She said. 

"I'm Quatre Raberba Winner!" Quatre said quickly putting out his hand so she could shake it. 

"Nice to meet you Quatre." Ami said. 

Just then a girl with brown hair that was in a ponytail introduced herself. "My name is Lita." She said. 

"I'm Raye." The one with raven hair said. "And this is Bunny." Rei said pointing to the one with the pigtails. Bunny was drooling at Heero and Heero was trying not to notice. 

"I'm Mina." The blond one said smiling big. 

Quatre then took it upon himself to introduce the rest of the Pilots. "This is Heero." He said pointing to Heero. "The one next to him is Trowa and the two standing behind the couch are Duo and Wufei." Duo waved but Wufei refused to look at any of them. 

"Oh and I forgot to introduce the cats" Serena said getting over Heero. "This one is Luna." She said pointing to a black cat with a golden crescent moon on her forehead. 

"And this one…" Mina said picking up a white cat with the same moon, "Is Artimes." 

"Awwww they're sooooo cute!!!" Quatre said. 

"Hey I'm getting bad vibes." Raye said a minute later. 

"What are 'vibes'?" Duo asked feeling a little uneasy. 

"It's when I feel something bad happening." Raye said. 

"Do you think it's…" Bunny said but what interrupted by Raye. 

"No doubt about it!" Raye said. 

"We have to hurry." Ami said. 

"Are you coming with us?" Bunny asked. 

"Yeah knowing Bunny she's gonna need some help!" Raye said. 

"Oh just shut up Raye!" Bunny said getting up and following the other scouts out the door. 

The G-boys stayed behind looking at each other. 

"Well Heero? What are we going to do?" Duo asked. 

"I guess we don't have a choice but to go with them." Heero said getting up. 

"I will not wear that silly costume for onnas!" Wufei said, refusing to get up. 

"Look we have to okay! The sooner we do this then the sooner we can go home remember?" Heero said. 

Wufei grumbled but followed the boys anyway.

When the boys found the girls the girls were already fighting and the boys had no choice but to join in. Heero gave the bad yoma his best death glare but it didn't seem to be working. 

" I don't understand…" Heero said wondering what he had done wrong. Then Heero remembered his beam cannon. He got it out and started to shoot at things but ended up mission the yoma and hitting a building instead. 

"What was that?" Raye asked. 

"He just doesn't know how to work his weapon!" Wufei said pulling out his flamethrower. "This is how you do it!" Wufei said throwing flames at Mina instead of the monster. 

"What was that for???" Mina asked. 

"Just get out of my way!" Wufei said. "I'm sailor Nataku and I can kick your butt!!!" Wufei said. 

Suddenly the group was barraged with bullets and not one hitting the yoma. 

"Trowa!!! Stop that!" Duo said. "I'm going now!" He said turning on his scythe…or at least he was TRYING to turn on his scythe but something was wrong with it and it wasn't working. 

Wufei and Mina were still going at it and Wufei had just made the mistake of calling Mina an onna. 

Duo leaned over to Heero who was reading the instruction manual for his beam cannon. "Don't you think Wufei is carrying it a little to far?" He asked. 

"Not as far as Quatre!" Heero said not looking up from his reading. 

"What do you mean by that?" Duo asked but got his answer soon enough. 

"I am Sailor Sandrock and in the name of Gundam I will punish you!" Quatre yelled from the top of a building. Suddenly cherry blossoms were falling around him. 

"Where did those come from?" Trowa asked. 

"Don't ask!" Duo said. "Just don't ask!" 

Suddenly Quatre pulled out his large knives but they were too large and he fell off the building. Duo, Trowa, and Wufei all looked away as Quatre hit the pavement. Heero on the other hand looked up from his book. "EWWWWW!!!" he yelled.

"Zechs what is going on?" Noin asked walking into the room. 

Zechs looked up from his position the floor. He couldn't stop laughing and was rolling on the floor. Noin thought she hear the words 'look at the computer' so she did. 

"Zechs what have you done?" Noin asked. I'm putting an end to this right now!" She said pulling the plug on the computer. Suddenly the 5 boys appeared on the ground in the room. 

"Zechs! You did this? I'm going to kill you!" Heero said picking up his buster rifle now knowing how to use it. 

"Eek!" Zechs said running out of the room. 

"Hey wait I didn't get to finish kicking Mina's butt!" Wufei complained. 

"Hey speaking of butts, does this make my butt look fat?" Duo asked Trowa. Trowa nodded his head 'yes' and Duo smiled "Good!" he said and decided to help Quatre up off the ground and get him some help. "You know I wouldn't mind being a Sailor Scout." Duo said. "It was kinda fun." He added. 

Trowa nodded in agreement as they walked out of the room. 

"I wonder if I get to keep my scythe?" Duo said talking more to himself than Trowa as his voice faded down the hallway. Noin was left alone in the room and she looked at the computer. She carefully plugged it back in and thought about Lady Une… "Nah it would be too mean…or would it?" Noin asked herself. 

Authors note: well if you're reading this for the second time then you may have noticed a few changes. I felt that I should change things around a bit because before I had just seen the anime on cartoon network but now I've started reading the manga and things are a little different in the manga. Also, this is set sometime before the 3rd, 4th and 5th seasons because the only ones I am familiar with are the first 2 and I had just read the manga for the 5th season so there was a large gap! I sort of know what happens in those seasons but not enough to put this fic after or in those seasons. Well I hope you enjoyed!

Bishonen Chaser


	2. hehe

Hey! Yeah I know, I'm cheating…hehe but how else are you supposed to get people to read your stuff if it's buried under everything else! And hey, if it made you read the fic then my job is done and my plan worked!

Tag! Your it! 

You've been tagged by Bishonen Chaser


End file.
